Fall Break
by lilB2010
Summary: Two college sweethearts test their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Fall break was vastly approaching for Cara and Dylan. These two college sweethearts met freshman year in the same dormitory. It was now their sophomore year, and were making good progress in standing the test of time with pressures such as growing up and different majors. Cara is a petite, dark blonde teaching major. Dylan is a broad-shouldered, dark-haired business major. They always make time everyday to either chat or meet up. The two were planning a getaway over fall break to the coast. Dylan wanted to camp out but Cara convinced him it would too chilly during this time of year. Dylan located a small coastal rental house to whisk his sweetheart away to. Both Cara and Dylan were eager to get away for the five day fall break the school provided for the students. The two sweethearts had only 48 hours left before escaping down to the coast. Cara lined up her outfits and other accessories to pack, whereas her other half threw the essentials into his bag and had it sitting at his door several days prior.

The day of the getaway finally approached and Cara met Dylan over at his apartment. The two sweethearts were anxious to get on the road, although it was only a four-hour drive. They piled their belongings into Dylan's car and took off. The trip started as mostly interstate driving-not much scenery to look at except for each other, which the two didn't mind one bit. After stopping for a little snack, they continue on their way and begin to approach a two lane road which indicates the proximity of the coast. Dylan's car winds along the road that snakes along the water. They spy a photo-opportunity at a pull-off. After several pictures of various poses and scenery, they continue on their way towards the town where the motel is. The two pull up to the motel and park the car. The motel grounds are in decent condition and the motel office is easy to locate. Dylan runs to get a small luggage cart to pile their stuff on. After they check in, the two meander through the u-shaped corridor until they find their room. The room entry overlooks a pool and a Jacuzzi, which is located to the side of the pool. Relieved to have arrived at their destination and the fact that it was fall break, the room door is opened and Cara and Dylan enter inside and close the door.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Cara rolls over and accidentally thumps Dylan with her arm. Dylan grabs in a bear hug and rolls her over. The two sweethearts eventually rise from the bed, get dressed, and exit their room. Now both Cara and Dylan are on the search for food. They hop into the car because the motel doesn't have a complementary meal for their guests. They arrive at a diner not even 5 minutes down the road from the motel. Both students walk quickly into the diner and sit down. They get waited on by an easy-going waitress who doesn't seem to know what a watch is. Cara and Dylan let her slide because it was fall break but both were starving. They smooze while sipping their beverages and discuss their agenda for the rest of the day. Their food is delivered and both students chow down in no time flat. Cara and Dylan stroll out of the diner, satisfied. They crawl into Dylan's car and venture back to the motel. As they meander to their room, they notice the pool is quite popular. The two sweethearts enter their room and change into swimming attire. Cara and Dylan make their way to the pool area, with Dylan walking closely behind Cara. Dylan nonchalantly slips into the hot tub which is in the upper corner from the pool. Cara sits on the edge of the hot tub, dangling her feet. Dylan plays a game of "shark attack" and pulls Cara into the hot tub. Cara lets out a playful shriek which draws attention over to the hot tub. Somebody from the pool asks if everything is okay, and Dylan replies with a yes. Dylan stubs his toe on the wall of the hot tub. His lifts himself out of the hot tub, then reaches his hand for Cara to grab. Cara can't but notice Dylan but grabs his hand and is hoisted from the hot tub. They bundle up each other in spare towels and hurry back to their room.


End file.
